fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
YahooGroups/target
From: http://www.ygroupsblog.com/blog/?p=722 # Will Davis said, August 31, 2010 @ 7:52 pm Stop. Making. Changes. The number of items “removed (at least for now)” is DISGUSTING. The remodel is unworkable. Go look at the comments attached to the blog post you folks made when you announced the changes. You’re getting buried there. Stop building yourselves YahooFacebookLite and leave well enough alone. # Mike Clemens said, August 31, 2010 @ 7:57 pm So now I can’t read the entire message, but have to sort through the pile of stuff I’m not interested in? Nice “redeisgn” folks. You’ve taken all the utility out of the groups and replaced it with visual noise. Please add an option for those of us boring stick-in-the-muds who want to see the whole message and its thread at one time. # Jan D said, August 31, 2010 @ 7:59 pm I absolutely HATE the new format. I need my group messages listed in date order – not subject order. I want my messages listed in order by date and time. This is confusing and hard to read. PLEASE go back to the old format. When you have something that works well, why change it? I am very unhappy about this and will probably stop trying to read most of my group list if this is the best that Yahoo can do to present them. # James said, August 31, 2010 @ 8:06 pm This new format is awful for what my group of 33,000 members for 7 years are accustomed to, what happened to the rich text for posting messages, being able to format links, embed photo’s or just to be able to use html? No group description or being able to customize home page??? Will there be option to opt out and keep our old format if we were happy with it?? # Will Davis said, August 31, 2010 @ 8:16 pm Design team – now you’re getting buried on the Suggestions Board too. Have you looked at that? Or is it Miller Time? NO ONE WANTS YAHOOFACEGROUPSBOOK. Or any such Frankensteinian assemblage. Are you listening?! # John said, August 31, 2010 @ 8:20 pm For the love of Pete. What are you doing at Yahoo. This new format is terrible. Why not give group owners the ability to return to the older (user friendly) format. Do something good for a change and return to the other format. # Major Group said, August 31, 2010 @ 8:29 pm PLEASE DO NOT FORCE THIS ABOMINATION UPON US. # garry w robinson said, August 31, 2010 @ 8:30 pm for cryin out loud yall . didnt your mamma ever tell you if its workin dont tinker with it. this is awfull # Major Group said, August 31, 2010 @ 8:38 pm It took 2 years to recover from the previous “makeover” :( I own techical/scientific groups of 10,000 members and 3,500 members. I have owned these groups since before YahooGroups existed. In fact, many of my members got their Yahoo ID because of a need to participate in my groups. Please do not betray all the group owners and moderators by destroying what we have built over the past 12 years. We don’t want a Facebook style or any “social networking” style. We only want to be able to communicate with each other simply via text seamlessly on email and web. We will put up with some advertising and be very loyal if you don’t keep messing us over every few years. # Anna said, August 31, 2010 @ 8:38 pm Geepers if I want facebook I would use it. I don’t like the change at all. I find all the things in the postings to be excess. We talk about things pertinent to the show and want to keep it that way without all the excess additions. We use the KISS program and enjoy it from what I see. BTW KISS is keep it simple stupid. The one aspect we do miss is the fact we can not have chat. We migrated from the old original yahoo clubs and members are allowed to hide their addresses making us unable to have a chat room. I hope with this new format we can opt out if we do not want to be a part of it.